blantonversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Grace Chamberlain is the pure-blooded hybrid. She is the daughter of the spirit of a royal Nordic witch; Hectate. Elizabeth is the adoptive daughter of the Original Hybrid, Thomas Chamberlain and Charlotte Anderson and the adopted granddaughter of Esther and Christopher Chamberlain. Elizabeth '''is a member of the '''Chamberlain Family. History Season One Hectate and his wife Katherine conceived a child through Thomas Chamberlain and Charlotte Anderson. The witch Esther Chamberlain revealed that Charlotte was in fact pregnant with Thomas's child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures "loopholes." She later revealed that it was because of Thomas's werewolf side that Elizabeth was conceived. Esther then demands that Thomas help her or she will kill the baby and it's mother. Thomas initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Charlotte and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Christopher Chamberlain, he later changed his mind. When Chris asked him about Charlie and their unborn child, Thomas replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Season Two She's baby sat by Chris while her mother searches for the final venom to cure Esther. Sometime that night, Elizabeth has a prophetic nightmare, as drawings of a snake eating it's tail are seen on the floor. Thomas sees Elizabeth for the first time in five years. As she sleeps, he opts not to wake her up. Elizabeth finally meets the rest of her family, but due to her awe of them, she's shy around them. Thomas gets the chance to bond with his daughter and learns she inherited her love of art from him. Later Elizabeth gets sick which Charlie comments as "unusual since Elizabeth has never been sick before". Chris sends Charlie a note, via a spell, telling her that he knows how to cure her though she needs to come back to Los Angeles. Thomas states with Elizabeth taking care of her while Charlie goes to Los Angeles to find the source of Elizabeth's sickness. In her state of being sick, Elizabeth senses the other kids the Hectate has successfully kidnapped via the link that bound them, alerting everyone Elizabeth is connected to the ritual. Thomas leaves her in the care of Chris and goes directly to take care of Hectate himself. Thomas has become very overprotective of Elizabeth since Hectate's attempt on her life. She tells her parents that the Ancestors need to talk to them about Hectate. Afterwards, she hears whispers and senses something is wrong and proceeds to go to St. Anne's Church. She walks into the church and finds that an ancestor is attempting to sacrifice Thomas. Angered, she breaks the salt circle, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane and frees Thomas. She goes to Thomas and they hug each other. Back at the compound, she talks to Chris and he tells her he will be seeing her around. Charlie tells her she's proud of her. Hectate continues to use Elizabeth as his vessel, though she is placed under a second sleeping spell by Chris. Esther later extracts Hectate's spirit out of Hope, dividing the three pieces into Chris, Thomas and Charlie. Unable to stay, they leave Elizabeth with Esther. Thomas lingers to make sure she's okay and to tell her that he loves her. Unaware of what was happening, Elizabeth calls out to her dad as he speeds away. Later, Esther takes Elizabeth to Mystic Falls and are seen touring the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Esther watches fondly as Elizabeth converses with two other children. Season Three Esther finds a way to banish Hectate's spirit for good, allowing Thomas, Charlie and Chris to return home a be with Elizabeth. Thomas puts Elizabeth to bed, and after a few hours she has a bad dream, and in the process leaves her body unaware of what is happening. Hectate, then reveals himself to her and revealing that he is her father. Elizabeth questions Thomas and Charlotte at breakfast asking if what Hectate said was true. Elizabeth is excited for Christmas and she eats too many pancakes. She goes to bed early. Chris then tucks her in and gives her a light kiss on the head. As he is walking out she calls his name and he sits on the edge of the bed stroking her head. She tells him that she "thinks" she ate too much. He then asks her how much and she replies with "just twelve". He begins to chuckle and she doesn't find his humor funny and asks what is funny. He says that "twelve is just a little bit too much". Personality Even when she was a baby, Elizabeth was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlie, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Thomas when he said that both Charlie and Elizabeth were. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her father who got it herself from his own father, Elizabeth's paternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Elizabeth seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. Physical Appearance As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long brown hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Esther, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Since the five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Elizabeth has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. She's also displayed a connection to Hectate, drawing his sigil, the Ouroboros, though whether that was an inherent connection or the link that was used in an attempt to sacrifice her, remains to be known. Her connection to the Los Angeles soil, despite not being a Harvest girl or apparent knowledge of the Ancestors, allowed her to communicate with them, where as non-witches could not. It is worthy to note that Elizabeth has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Elizabeth was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Chris. Elizabeth has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her grandfather on Thomas. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of an ancestor to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. With Chris's guidance, Elizabeth was able to connect with Thomas inside of the broken talisman. Once Thomas's mind was restored, Elizabeth voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Chris's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. To date, Elizabeth's most prominent spell was the Spell of Unknoting, taught to her by Esther in the attempt to unlink Thomas from Hectate. Given enough time and enough concentration, she was able to successfully perform the Unknoting spell, unlinking Thomas in the process. However, the spell was too much for her and she fainted from exhaustion. Elizabeth is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It is likely that her lycanthropy would negate her ability to practice magic given that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Nordic American witches. Although Elizabeth is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Elizabeth were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's powers are currently unknown. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elizabeth will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Elizabeth wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Category:Chamberverse Characters